Team CBLT in Grimm Solstice
by Kain Le' Noir
Summary: After the slaughter of their village, Meadow Wall, four Faunus are recruited by Professor Ozpin to come to Beacon Academy to become Huntsmen. Follow Ches, Bella, Leila, and Tariq as they try to avenge their town and survive as Beacon Academy Students! Rated T for lewd comments, occasional course language, and occasional gore. (Reviews would be Paw-some!) I love puns. More later.
1. Prologue: And So It Begins

**Hey Guys and Girls! This is Kain Le' Noir and my first Fan Fic! I love this site and I am hoping for some great feedback on this story! I appreciate all constructive comments. PS. This is a Prologue**

* * *

"No!" I screamed as I watched the people of our village cut down by The Grimm. I began to run to help, screaming for my parents. "Leila!" Ches yelled; grabbing my arms. "It's too late! They are gone!" Ches yelled in my ear over the sounds of the slaughter. "No! There has to be someone alive! I can't leave them!" I shrieked, struggling to break away from his grip. "Leila!" Ches yelled as he spun me around to face him. The sadness on his face finally broke me. "They're _all_ gone! If we don't survive then there will be nobody left to grieve for them!" I had never seen my friend so terrified. He was my rock and right then, in front of me, he shattered. "They're gone." Ches whispered, tears beginning to run down his face. A scream rose above the rest. I twisted to see Bella attacked by a Beowolf. My brother Tariq quickly impaled it with a spear. Grabbing Bella's unconscious body Tariq yelled "We need to go now!" I looked up to Ches " Are." He took a second to get the shaking out of his voice. "Are you with us?" he asked. I nodded, the tears running down my face tracking through the ash and dirt.

With a grim smile he picked me up and ran. Tariq quickly followed, with Bella over his shoulder. Through pools of blood, past bodies of the people we had known all our lives, weaving in and out of shattered buildings. I tried to cover my ears, trying to block out the sounds. My left ear felt wet and, confused, I removed my hand to look and I realized it was gone. The howls, the shrieking, the hideous unthinkable sounds when each and every scream was silenced. I closed my eyes, trying to unsee what I knew I would see in my nightmares. The bodies, the blood, the shattered remnants of my life. The Grimm.

Then they appeared. The Enshadowed. Horrible men corrupted by darkness. In squads they ran behind the Grimm driving them forward into our village. Every single one was laughing. A sick laugh, the one of a creature that enjoyed every bit of it's horrific work and didn't even know it. It was the laughter of psychopaths. It was not the Grimms fault. They were animals, dangerous animals sure, but animals all the same. Only the elder Grimm had an intelligence. These men, no these beasts, were to blame for everything.

In that moment, rage flowed through my veins, akin to the blood running through the streets. With tears pouring down my face, I promised myself that I would hunt down these men, no, these despicable beasts. I would hunt and kill them until none remained. I hated these foul creatures as I had hated nothing else. They had caused the destruction and death of my friends, neighbors, and family; razed my town to the ground and in whatever they had for a heart, I knew, they had enjoyed every second.

Of the five thousand people who had lived in Meadow Wall, only four remained. Ches Cat and his sister Bella and my brother Tariq Blud and I.

I was ten years old.

Two weeks later, we collapsed in a village a mile from Vale. We were found by a young Faunus couple within an hour. We were exhausted, blood soaked, and terrified. Ches was left with a scar on his shoulder and a slight limp from being bitten on the thigh by a Beowolf. Tariq had three large claw marks on his right arm and several lacerations on his chest. I lost my left hand. To this day I am not sure when it happened. All I know is that I had it when Ches picked me up and when we got to the village it was gone. Bella was comatose for two weeks. She woke up screaming. It took us three hours to calm her down. The Grimm that had attacked her had left her with three huge scars down her back, a scarred ear, and a scar running from her forehead down to her chin. An inch to the right and she would have lost her left eye.

The next month was a flood of police officers, Huntsmen, and government officials.

Then, finally, he arrived. Professor Ozpin dismissed every person in the room with a wave of his hand. We waited for ten minutes, in which he took turns staring into our eyes. Finally he gave us a choice.

We could stay here in this village. Be adopted by some family, most likely separated. Or, we could come with him, where we would be able to live and grow together. Where we could learn and train to become strong. Strong enough to make sure that what had happened to us would never happen again.

Without a word we stood and left with him to begin our new lives. To train to become warriors, fighting the dark of this world. We went to become Huntsmen.


	2. Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

**Sup everybody! This is the first chapter of Grimm Solstice and I really appreciate all the people who have read the prologue and of course the two people who have followed it. I haven't gotten any reviews or anything though and I really would appreciate anything you guys want to say about Grimm Solstice. If you have any questions or advice feel free to ask or give away! Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter One of Grimm Solstice!**

* * *

Seven years later and I am in my freshman year at Beacon Academy. One year to recover. Three years of therapy for fear. Two years of therapy for anger. One year of pure training. Six years to train and become ready to fight. Six years to learn all I needed to enter Beacon and now I am stuck in freaking history class with nothing to do but get lectured. Seriously?

I sighed "Halfway through the semester and Port is still boring." I muttered. Grimm Studies , probably the most boring thing in the world, was getting tedious. Today's class was on the location of Elder Grimm hearts. Why does Professor Port make every single class into a story of his exploits? I began slowly banging my head on the table. "Why, why, why, why?" I muttered. Sound crazy? Maybe a little, but there were five other kids doing the same thing. Finally the best sound I have ever heard in my seventeen years in Remnant started. The lunch bell. My sigh of relief was echoed by everyone in the classroom.

Stretching, I waited for everybody to filter out before leaving. After I got out to the hallway, I let out a contented groan, and headed toward the cafeteria following the sounds of about four hundred hungry teenagers. "Hopefully, Tariq is already there with a table," I groaned. "And not surrounded by a bunch of lackwit girls scrambling for his attention. I really don't feel like dealing with that right now." I muttered under my breath.

"You know it's rude to mutter." said a voice beside my ear. "Gah!" I cried as I jumped away from the voice; tripping over my own feet and ending up on the floor in the process. "Hahahahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ches, one of my best friends and the leader of our team here at Beacon. Misting into existence beside him, his sister, Bella, smacked him on the arm. "Ches! That is so rude! Scaring her like that, I mean honestly! You can be such an ass sometimes." She berated him, as she angrily finished Misting. Misting is what everyone calls their semblance of evaporation. Evaporation allows them to move through objects, allow anything through them like smoke, and turn invisible, as well as kind of teleport.

Glaring up at Ches I tried to kick his legs, but he just let it pass on through, snickering. "Ah, well it was worth it." He shrugged and gave me one of his best cheshire smiles. "Still mad at me?" he asked. I grinned, "Like I could stay mad at you!" I laughed, as Ches pulled me up from the floor with ease. "Soooooo, should we go find Tariq?" Bella asked. She whirled a strand of hair that fell in her face, revealing the scar on her face. Despite the damage we had all taken that day; we had grown into our parents images. Bella and I had grown into beautiful young women, and Ches and Tariq into handsome young men. At least that's what Ozpin told us.

The catcalls Bella and I received on our first day proved him right. Tariq and Ches put a stop the catcallers immediately. Of course, the boys were fine with being mobbed by girls everywhere they went. When we got to the cafeteria, we looked around for Tariq. Walking with Bella in between us, we walked between the rows of tables toward the back, where most of the teams with Faunus hang out. On the way some asshole with bright red orange hair, tried to cop a feel. I lashed out, grabbing his arm as I opened my wings and flew up to the ceiling. When I got up high enough for there to be an issue for his aura, I flipped him and caught his leg. "Now, why would you do that?" I said, tilting my head. "Uhhhhh. I'm sorry?" he said. I dropped him and caught him a couple of feet later. "For what?" I asked as if I didn't know. "I'm sorry for trying to grab your butt!" He cried, close to tears. "Can you please let me go?" In my best Joker impression I said, " Hmmm, bad choice of words!" and dropped him.

He squealed like a little girl on the way down, but about eight feet from the ground Tariq flew out of nowhere and caught him. Then Tariq flew over and caught me as I fell, because as it turns out laughing my butt off and flying are hard to do at the same time." Do you always have to be that extreme, Sis?" Tariq asked as he flew us over to the table Ches and Bella had grabbed for us. "Yes; yes I do." I said. I noticed the red haired boy walking past me and jerked my body toward him while flaring my wings. He screamed and high tailed it straight out of the cafeteria. Both Ches and Tariq performed a spit take and Bella was on the floor laughing.

As Bella fretted over Ches and Tariq's messes, a boy walked up to our table asking for us to fill out physical exam sheets for the nurse. "Why not?" I shrugged. He stood nervously shifting from foot to foot. "I will make sure to get these back to you when we are done. Okay?" I said giving him a head tilt and smile and activating my semblance, Entrance, which activates the natural impulses of the brain toward flirtation and affection. Basically making whoever I use it on attracted to me and thusly easier to manipulate. He flushed, which was kind of cute, and nodded vigorously before running off, his ash gray hair flowing.

"You know, that guy has a huge crush on you right?" Tariq said with a condescending look on his face. I grimaced, " Yeah, I realize that Tariq, but he's human! It probably wouldn't even work out! I don't even know his name!" I looked over my shoulder. "I mean, I guess, he is kinda cute." Tariq's eyes widened and Ches choked on his sandwich. I stammered "But so what?!" When Ches was fine again they both looked at each other and they both grinned from ear to ear at the same time as they turned both to me. "Don't you dare!" I whispered vehemently. "Fine, we won't." They said simultaneously. Then it was my turn to be shocked. "Really?!" I said. They paused and before I could say anything they yelled, "Nope! Leila's got a boyfriend! Leila's got a boyfriend!" They chanted. Loudly. I flushed hotly and moved to smack them, when suddenly Bella grabbed onto me and the boys and evaporated.

We reappeared in our dorm room. The boys both stood up and were promptly smacked over the head by Bella's tail. Yeah, both of the Cat's have tails which they are constantly brushing and grooming. They are both so strong that being hit feels like being hit by a sledgehammer. Nonetheless both of them were flattened by the unexpected assault. I was about to laugh, when I glanced Bella out of the corner of my eye. Her ears had flattened against her head and her tail was puffed up. I grabbed Tariq as quietly as I could and backed up slowly. Which is when Ches finally stood back up and opened up with, "What the hell, Bell!", his own features matching her own. "Why the hell were you trying to embarrass her like that?!" Bella yelled back at him, getting right up into his face. "IT WAS JUST A JOKE! THOUGH IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HUMOR, KILLJOY!"Ches roared. "OH YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I CAN TAKE A JOKE!" Bella retorted. Ches sneered. "OH PLEASE! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER TAKEN A JOKE WELL!?" He yelled.

At this point Tariq had regained his senses and quickly sized up the situation with widened eyes. The twins were about to have one of their epic fights. We opened the door as quickly and quietly as possible and exited. Then we ran for our lives as all hell exploded from our room. You see no matter how pleasant people are they always have limit, a dark side, one that with the strength the twins possess, could lead to death. The Cats fought for over an hour evaporating all over the school grounds; blasting and slicing everything that got in the way with their matching long sword/ chainguns.

Fortunately there are precautions in place for when the twins temper gets the best of them and both of the Cats wear a small bracelet whenever they are within the city limits that curbs their anger and directs them away from people whenever their blood pressure reaches a certain level. Unfortunately, you never actually see anything during their fights because they evaporate so often when they fight each other that all you see is a thick silver and purple mist. Which is a shame, because I know a couple of TV networks who would love footage.

Ches and Bella both ended up in the nurse's office sleeping off the fight. Tariq and I made sure to check on them before heading back to our room to clean up the remains and try to get everything back in order. I was walking pretty slow because I didn't really want to see our room and all the work we would have to do, so Tariq got the honors of opening what was left of the door. "Oh, good!" Tariq cheered. I looked in and my jaw dropped. "The room is perfectly clean!" exclaimed Tariq, admiring the room. I looked around shocked at the cleanliness of the room.

"Well of course it is. I cleaned it after all." Said a voice. I turned to be face to face with Bianca Alabast, or as many people call her, the White Queen. With her, as always was Alban Ivory, her faithful, uh, friend, I guess? Alban is an Albino Rabbit Faunus. Stuttering, Tariq groveled, " W, w, well, Bianca, thank you." She smiled pleasantly. " Well to be honest," she said in a voice as clear and beautiful as crystal, " As he said, Alban was the one who cleaned the room." Alban, to his credit, only nodded lightly, a friendly smirk on his face. Not impressed by either their grace or beauty I asked "So where is the dark side?" Their team of four was made up of Bianca Alabast, Alban Ivory, Kiera Sable, and Cole Ebony. Kiera and Cole make up the "Dark side" because while Bianca and Alban wear almost pure white, Kiera and Cole wear almost pure black. That and while all four are not at all hard on the eyes, Kiera and Cole are a little creepy.

"Why, we are right here." Kiera said from behind me. I made a very high-pitched and girlish noise, that I regretted immediately. I slowly turned around to look behind me and sure enough there they were. Kiera Sable and Cole Ebony. The only reason I know what they look like is because they are always in the news for hunting down Enshadowed. They are in an advanced placement class, so most people don't really see them in person. Those classes are for teams or individual students who are really powerful or have powerful and strange semblances.

So plenty of rumors surround them. The advanced placement teams do, however, participate in parades and festivals though. In festivals, like the Vytal Festival, they always participate, but Kiera has never used her semblance in the festivals I have been to. I have never really seen either Alban or Coles semblances. Probably because they were so skilled they didn't really need to use them. But I had heard that Alban's semblance had something to do with speed, while Cole's had something to do with absorbing shadows.

Bianca and Kiera, do however, have well-known and powerful semblances. Both of them can summon Grimm. A semblance that hasn't been seen outside of a few distinct families. I have seen Bianca's Grimm, which usually consist of knights wearing white plate armor with helm's shaped like chess pieces, because she uses them in parades and in combat. I haven't seen Kiera's Grimm though I've heard that they look just like normal Grimm.

I have also heard that apparently Alban and Cole are twin brothers except that Alban was born albino. And now I could tell this wasn't idle rumor. They'd look the same if they didn't have different colored hair, eyes, and clothing.

I chuckled nervously "Oh hello, Kiera! Cole!" I said hoping to take everybody's mind off of the incredibly girly sound I had just made. Alban picking up on what I was trying to do tried to help out "Obviously, I" Alban started " I think you mean we, bro." Cole interrupted. Alban grimaced. "Yes, I meant we. We also folded all of your clothing, along with repairing the damages. Though I think you may need to replace your door. Uh, except, the girls clothing which Kiera and Bianca folded." He finished, with an awkward grin. I sighed inwardly. That would have been awkward.

"Sooooooo, I believe Tariq and I had plans for today?" Bianca said casually, trying to break the silence. Alban and I froze. "What?" We said simultaneously. Tariq and Bianca stammered something about it not being a date and them just hanging out as friends. Alban had stopped listening after she said plan and he froze up. His face of course decided that it was a great time to freeze there looking horrified. So, I decided to continue the questioning.

"What will you guys be doing? Where are you going? When?" Asking whatever came into my mind. Alban, finally, recovered from his shock. " Bianca, I can not allow you to be alone." Bianca thought for about a second before replying cheerfully, "I won't be alone! Tariq will be with me!" Alban's glower could have melted sand into glass. "Well we ought to go, Tariq! I will be back in about two hours! Why don't you hang out with Leila?" Bianca said, as she dragged Tariq out the door. With finality the door closed. Kiera and Cole were frozen, not moving an inch.

"Uh, Alban? Why don't we go get food, bro?" Cole asked tentatively. "Or maybe go take a nap?" He continued. "Or maybe we can go into town? Go shopping? Or something..." Kiera muttered, quietly. I had never seen Cole so nervous or Kiera so silent. After what felt like hours, Alban took a deep breath "We need to go train. Cole, you're not accurate enough when you punch with Fanged Obsidian, you miss every tenth swing. Kiera, you need to work on your summoning. Let's go." Alban said, pushing the door open with enough force to break it off the hinges again. Cole and Kiera slunk out. "I will fix that later." Alban said on his way out the door. Before following them Alban glanced over his shoulder. "If you would like to come, I'm sure that the other two would be fine with it." I shrugged. "Fine, I don't have anything better to do."


	3. Chapter 2: Food Fights & Other Nonsense

**Hey Guys and Girls! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Grimm Solstice! I'm so excited to say that Grimm Solstice now has 59 views! It sure doesn't sound like a lot, but I'm so appreciative of everyone who has read my story! I love all you guys and I want to ask again for everybody who reads Grimm Solstice to leave a review. I really appreciate anything you guys have to say and I really do take into account anything you guys say. So sit back, relax, and prepare for Chapter 3 of Grimm Solstice!**

* * *

And with that cheerful little invite, we all headed off to the training building. As soon as we walked out of the dorms, we were almost run over by a crowd of people running away from the cafeteria. I grabbed a brown haired Faunus girl with bunny ears out of the crowd. "Hey! What's going on?" I asked gesturing at the panicked crowd. "Team RWBY is having a food fight in the cafeteria!" She said nervously. I groaned. Another one? Really? This was the third food fight this month! "Alright thanks. Oh, and I love your accent!" I said before letting her go. She looked surprised before running off with the crowd. "Lets check it out!" I called out to Alban. He sighed pulling a golden pocket watch out of his breast pocket. "We are late. We are very, very late." Alban muttered. He said, checking the ornate gold watch. He sighed, quietly. "Fine, let's go check it out." He said.

As we neared the cafeteria, it's roof exploded as some blonde chick flew straight up. It looked like she had been punched, because she wasn't moving, but I checked her out on my scroll with an aura reader and she was still pretty high. She'd be fine. I sighed, this is why the upper years look down on freshmen. I called the nurse's office to let them know about the fight that was going on inside the cafeteria and to check on Ches and Bella, who were (apparently) still sleeping. We stopped to let Professor Goodwitch pass on her way to the cafeteria. I chuckled. By the look on her face, somebody was gonna be sorry. About two minutes later we saw the blonde come flying back down and go through the roof again. A couple seconds later the cafeteria lit up purple and pieced itself back together.

By the time we got to the enormous training room it was half full with teams. Until Kiera started to summon Ursa. The room emptied pretty quickly after that. The few that were left ran like hell when Cole punched one with his gauntlets, Fanged Obsidian, and the poor Grimm flew across the room, becoming impaled on a crate of practice swords. I chuckled, the possibility of training against Grimm for a change getting my blood pumping. I plugged in my headphones to my scroll and flicked to my training playlist. Immediately, "My Demons" by Starset began playing ( Srsly, look it up. It's a great song). Of course Kiera then summoned a swarm of Nevermore, which, of course, started flying directly at me.

That's when Alban started training. Stepping in front of me, Alban unholstered his twin pistols, Silver Cerberus, (Cerberi?) and started firing. Silver Cerberus are both tri-barreled, tri-dust cylindered, semi automatic, break loading revolvers. Each barrel is 16 inches long and all three rotate with each other so that they do not need three different hammers. At least that's what I read in an article explaining his weapon when it won the campus award for best firearm(s) of the month. I'm not really sure what that means. There are a couple other freshmen I could ask. I've heard there's a little redhead who is a major weapon nut. Apparently she built herself a sniper scythe! I might have to hunt her down. I freaking love scythe weapons!

With each shot Alban shot another Nevermore out of the air. They fell to the ground around me burned to a crisp, frozen solid, or smoking from electric shock. And he shot fast. Each cylinder of Silver Cerberus is loaded with a different type of dust and within seconds there were only a few dissipating Grimm laying on the ground.

Cole punched another Ursa across the room and I took the time to admire his gauntlets. Fanged Obsidian, Cole's weapons, are both elbow length gauntlets with clawed fingers. Each weighs about 40 pounds; yet he punches as if he was using his bare hands. They are both covered in Shadow/ Fire Dust crystals and when he transfers his aura through them they alight with black fire. Which, just my luck, he performed right in front of me on yet another Ursa. In flames it sailed toward me through the air before landing at my feet. I stared down, amazed, at the blackened husk that had been a Grimm not even a couple seconds ago. "Note to self. Do not piss off Cole when he has his gauntlets on." I muttered to myself.

Needless to say, both Alban and Cole are really strong. Of course as I was observing their training, Kiera decided that I should begin training and summoned a pack of Beowolves. I quickly activated my sword gauntlets, Taijitu Fangs, the serrated blades extending from their flex sheath on my arm. When the first Beowolf reached me I was ready. I slashed the first one in half with an upwards slash, black oily gore splashing across the ground before dissipating. I twisting into an a parry of another set of claws and then performed a perfect circle parry which chopped the Beowolf's arm off at the shoulder, before extending my wings to knock another two backwards to give myself the room to fly upward. The remaining Beowolves swarmed underneath me, growling, snarling, and leaping at me. I groaned at there expense, way too many Grimm fall for this. You know like if you hold a treat just out of reach a dog can't help but jump up to try and get it? Yeah it's like that. I pressed the small buttons on my wrists. Instantly, both blades split apart and elongated on energy chains until they were six foot long whip swords. I leaned back and dived toward the floor, twisting to land on my feet about six feet away. Then I swung. The perfectly performed attack slashed through all eight Beowolves at the hip. Checking to make sure I was safe, I pressed the buttons again and the chain slithered back together with a serpentine hiss, smoking with the dissipating gore of the Grimm. I love people's reactions after seeing me use Taijitu Fangs, because I never have to answer how I chose it's name.

Suddenly, a snarl erupted from behind me. It was so loud and rumbling that my entire body vibrated and it rattled my teeth. I spun on my heels to come face to face with a huge lionlike Grimm that I had never seen before. It brought it's face up close to mine; examining me, probably trying to decide if I was a snack or not. Damn it was huge! I tensed up, ready to move if it so much as blinked wrong, and called out as calmly as possible "Hey Kiera? What is this?" Kiera seemed completely relaxed around her Grimm, replied calmly. "Oh! that is a King Komatsu." She said as if that explained everything. "Yeah, okay, greeeat. So what exactly is it?" I asked trying to stay calm. The thing was gigantic, covered in white bone plates and spikes it's massive head outlined by an enormous black mane. "Oh, we encountered him on a mission! They're very rare so I had my Deathstalker and Beowolves take it down so I could summon it! Isn't he amazing! He has two heads!" She called out, gushing over it as if it was a corgi. After hearing that, the only thought going through my head was "Two?" That is when the second head made an appearance. Rearing up from behind, the second head was it's tail. The giant serpentine head reared up and opened it's mouth to release a hellish hiss. I moaned, terrified by the gigantic Grimm.

Kiera rode a Nightmare over to us and I finally understood why I got so unnerved by the presence of such an innocent, sweethearted little girl. She wasn't afraid of anything. She knew she would always have Cole and her Grimm to protect her. She lived in a fortress in which nothing could touch her. With a wave of her hand she could make cities fall, she had the aura of a god. Someone so powerful that she can't be hurt.

Kiera dismounted from her Nightmare and calmly skipped over to me. She noticed my look of terror and tapped her staff on the King Komatsu's paw. Immediately, he kneeled; allowing her to climb up his legs and then climb into the space between his neck and shoulders. "Isn't he a sweetheart?" She called down to me, rubbing her hands through the Grimm's thick mane and eliciting purrs (fucking purrs!) of delight from the enormous beast. She chuckled as the second head, which looked like a small King Taijitu, snuggled up to her before picking her up and placing her back on the Nightmare.

"Yeah you get used to it." Cole said admirably as he walked up next to me. " We've dealt with the Grimm for most of our lives, because of Bianca and Kiera's semblances. But, it's all worth it. Every day with them is another day repaid. We've been with them most of their lives. Kiera herself designed my eyepatch and had her father make it himself." I dared to glance at the black and red iron studded leather that covered Cole's right eye. "We owe them so much…" Cole's eye got a far away look as he told me about how they met.

"We had been on our own for years, traveling from town to town, just trying to stay alive. One night, we were in downtown Vale grabbing some food from a dumpster when we were attacked by members of an anti Faunus group. They let us go after they broke Alban' arm, stabbed my eye, and beat us until we could barely stay conscious. We stumbled away and ended up on the outskirts of the city where all those huge estates stand. We ended up outside the gates of the Sable and Alabast family manors. Their families have always shared an immense estate because of their shared semblance. You may have heard of Gainsboro Ballistics? That is the company their families run together. The girls were outside playing and found us unconscious against the front gate and brought us inside. We were both in a coma for a month, before we finally woke up. They all took in a pair of muddy, messy orphan Faunus twins and treated us like family. We owe our lives to the girls and their families." He said.

"You love them." I said, amazed at the strength of the feelings I saw written on his face. He didn't even try to argue, he just nodded. "Cole. She doesn't need to be burdened with our life story." Alban said walking up and placing his arm around his brother's shoulder. Cole squeezed into the half embrace; a single tear running down his cheek from his single eye. Cole quickly recovered his demeanor. "Anyway, why don't we get back to training?" He choked out, his throat still choked with withheld emotion.

All at once a gunshot slashed through the air, followed by the frightened scream of a girl, mixed with the cry of a wounded horse.

We spun toward the sound, to the sight of Kiera's Nightmare falling over; Kiera rolling off and hitting a wall. The Nightmare tried to get back up, her huge head waving wildly to hit something with her horn. A gunshot reverberated the air and the Nightmare fell silent before dissolving and absorbing back into Kiera's body. "Alright Black Bitch, get up! I'm fed up with you and your damn Grimm summoning!" roared Jayden Saril, the leader of team JOCC. The rest of team JOCC, Oric Maldir, Colby Avan, and Cham Maldir walked in from the door as Cham cocked his sniper rifle loading yet another round into the chamber.

Cole's face darkened with rage as he charged forward, "Get the hell away from Kiera, Jayden! Now!" He yelled. I grabbed onto his arm before he could do anything rash. I noticed that Colby flinched. I remembered that Colby had always taken the side of Faunus whenever one was bullied by his team leader. Alban remembered that as well. "Colby, you are allowed to leave." He spoke calmly, as he drew Silver Cerberus out of their holsters and pulled the hammers back. Colby turned and ran for it. I held Cole back with my grip on his arm.

"Where is the King Komatsu?" I whispered to Cole. "Whenever Kiera's favorites are killed the rest disappear. Something about mental and emotional bonding. She has had that Nightmare forever, she wouldn't have been able to continue a summon like the King Komatsu after it's death." He replied. I could feel his restraint; he wanted to save her so badly. "Jayden you and the rest of your pathetic team will let Kiera go, leave this building, and never come near her again." Alban said. It wasn't an order. It wasn't a request. It was simply a statement. A fact that they would do all he had said.

Jayden chuckled, ominously. "Or what, Ivory? You'll shoot me? You'll kill us? I'm done with this little bitch and her Grimm!" Most people did not have good reactions when it came to the Grimm, but rules had been set down so that there wouldn't have any issues. Of course, certain people still couldn't understand that the Grimm that the girls summoned were safe. Most people were afraid of Kiera and Bianca because of their ability.

Jayden turned as Kiera struggled up from the floor. Being the target of gunfire and her Nightmare's death had rattled her badly, but she put on a brave face and glared angrily at Jayden. "You're a jerk, Jayden! A pompous ass! You're just jealous of my bond with the Grimm! You are an imbecile if you think I will stop summoning!" Kiera yelled. Shocked by her outburst it took Jayden a minute to respond. His face turned red with rage. "Then, I WILL MAKE YOU!" Then he swung his longsword.

Kiera didn't even flinch as two longswords passed through the wall above her head, crossed and deflected the blade sending Jayden flying backwards. Then Ches and Bella misted through the wall. "Ooh! And it is out of here!" Ches yelled, shielding his eyes as if he was looking into the sun. "Kiera, are you alright?" Bella asked as she lifted Kiera to her feet. Tariq flew Bianca in through a skylight.

As soon as Bianca hit the ground she started summoning Knightmares, the armored humanoid Grimm pulling their Nightmares into a defensive wall in front of Kiera. Tariq landed next to me drawing his own twin pistols, Death's Embrace. Death's Embrace are both pistol scythes built to compliment Tariq's semblance Aura Drain. With his wings spread and his eyes burning with rage, Tariq was actually intimidating, I had never seen my brother so pissed. "You shouldn't beat up girls, Jayden." He growled. I had forgotten something our father had always pounded into his head. "Protect your sister." My Dad had always said. "And when she no longer needs your protection? Protect women. Never hit a girl." Jayden chuckled, "Yeah? Then I guess I'm fine because all I see is a bunch of garbage." That is when Tariq scared me for the first time in my entire life. He smiled, fangs extended, and growled, "Funny. That's what I see to." Then he struck; throwing out Death's Embrace and wrapping their chains around Jayden before activating his semblance and beginning to drain his Aura.

Instantly Jayden collapsed, his energy drained quicker than I had ever seen Tariq drain before. Ches, Bella, Tariq, and I stepped forward as Cole and Alban rushed to Kiera's side. Tariq flicked his wrists releasing Jayden who promptly collapsed to the ground. Ches glared down at the rest of Jayden's team. "Leave and take that." Ches gestured at Jayden. "With you. Or else." He finished with a dangerous grin. Oric and Cham grabbed Jayden's unconscious body and ran. As soon as they grabbed Jayden we turned and ran over to Kiera who was cradled in Cole's arms.

"I'm fine, Cole." Kiera said, smiling up at him. "I should have been there." Cole replied. "I'm a failure as your protector." He said morosely. "Cole you can put her down. She is not going to die." Bianca said placing a hand on Cole's arm. At her touch, and a smile from Kiera, he visibly relaxed and set her down gently; holding on gently to her arm in case she stumbled. "Why don't you try summoning Jade?" Alban asked calmly. A look of extreme sorrow passed over Kiera's face and she let out a short sob, before regaining control. "Alright, I will try." Kiera replied a serious look on her face. Instantly Alban and Bianca stepped backwards. Suddenly, Fanged Obsidian burst into flames. Cole walked around Kiera, creating a black flame circle around her using Fanged Obsidian. Ches, Bella, Tariq, and I stepped back to stand with Alaban and Bianca, as Kiera placed her staff in the middle of the circle. Kiera kneeled in front of her staff and her aura activated, shining a bright red black around her. The entire room darkened and went silent except for strange noises emanating from all around us.

A quick glance around explained why. The walls had become translucent black and an army of Grimm had appeared on the other side of the barriers. Four gigantic Nevermores now stood in front of the windows blocking all light with their jet black wings. Alban gestured for us to encircle Kiera. We followed his command wordlessly. Why? Well because these Grimm weren't the gentle tamed Grimm I had seen Kiera summon before. Each and everyone was staring at Kiera with a bloodthirsty hunger in their eyes. Looking into their eyes I finally understood. Kiera controlled whatever passed for Grimm souls. As long as she did they were her guardians. Her pets. But if she failed to show the power to summon one of their own back from the abyss? Then, this enormous collection of Grimm that she had amassed would instantly be released upon Remnant and nothing would survive their reborn fury. And who do you think would be the first to feel their rage?

Finally, after twenty tense minutes of silence, Kiera summoned her Nightmare. Instantly, all the Grimm disappeared along with the circle of flames. Kiera curtsied to the Nightmare which bowed back in respect before dissipating. As soon as the Nightmare was gone Bella, Bianca, and Kiera fainted. Ches broke the ice as we revived the unconscious girls "If that ever has to happen again let me know ahead of time so I can get out of the country, will yah?" Cole and Tariq both burst into laughter and Alban treated us to a rare half-smile.

"Oh no! You guys are going to be there every time we need to do that! Luckily it only happens once like once a year!" Cole replied cheerfully. Our shocked looks made him laugh. "That's a joke! We are very careful to make sure that major Grimm, like Jade don't die!"

Having made sure that Bianca, Bella, and Kiera would be okay, Alban decided to break up our little celebration. "We will of course have to ask you not to mention this to anyone. Even the school staff, sans Ozpin of course, do not know just how powerful Kiera actually is. This is important. Knowing the power to destroy the country lays in the hands of a nineteen year old girl would cause mass panic. Nobody can know how powerful Kiera is." Kiera, Cole, Bianca, and Alban looked at all four of us. "Can we trust you?" Alban asked.

We replied in unison "Yes!"

* * *

 **Whoo! What a chapter right? Well anyway** **a couple things I need to say. Gainsboro is one of those fancy names for grey I thought it was clever, Unfortunately the team that Alban, Bianca, Kiera, and Cole make up by first and last name does not really make up a color name so I wandered around and still couldn't find anything! So until further notice their team is Team SEIA (Sable, Ebony, Ivory, Alabast ) I will see if I can set up a poll. Anyway thanks for another amazing chapter everybody and I will see you in the next one! Or will I?**


	4. Announcement

**Hey Guys and Girls! What is the Up? Man I am weird. Anyway, I am so happy to say that Grimm Solstice has reached 81 views! YAY! Almost to a hundred! Unfortunately, I need to slow up on the posting of chapters. While the chapters I have made are good. They aren't up to snuff with things I have written recently. That's right Grimm Solstice was an idea from several years ago. I wrote up several chapters of it and then got distracted by other things and it's been gathering dust in Google Drive since. but I found this site and decided to test it out. I'm really proud of Grimm Solstice and I love all you people, but I need to slow down a little to improve each chapter before I post it. Imma try for once a week. I'm going to post chapter 3 to keep you guys interested but I won't release chapter 4 until at the earliest next Thursday.**

 **Thanks to everybody for being so freakin' awesome! And srsly folks 81 people have read these things and I've gotten 1...count em...1 review. I am serious about wanting feedback. I really do want to know what everybody thinks about Grimm Solstice and I really appreciate any advice, questions, or review. Bye Everybody! See you later at the beginning of Chapter 3: Fight Clubs are Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 3: Fight Clubs Are Awesome!

**Hello Guys and Girls! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Grimm Solsti** **ce! I'm excited to note that we are now above one hundred views! Still no reviews, but whatever... anyway I love you guys and I'm super proud of this, but like I said in my announcement I'm not super proud of the content and I will be putting a couple more weeks into chapter 4 before I post it. reviews are awesome!**

* * *

Two weeks later and my little group of four had become a group of eight. I was super excited because this year's Vytal Festival would also be accompanied by the opening of a Fight Club called The Vytal Sword. Apparently the owner was from Vytal and the pun was really funny. Anyway, the owner allowed people under twenty one as long as they showed a Beacon Academy ID. Unfortunately the club was two hours away from the Airship Port and only two of us could fly. So Tariq and I were forced to walk with everybody else. Blegh.

For the fifth time since we left the Port, Tariq called out "Everybody has their ID, right?" Cole and Ches both gasped and started patting themselves down. As soon as Tariq rushed over, they both smiled and pulled their ID's out. Everybody, sans Tariq and Alban, broke down in laughter. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. I just don't want to miss the opening night because one of you guys forgot your ID's!" Tariq retorted, angrily.

I noticed Alban lean over to Bianca and whisper something into her ear. Bianca blushed slightly and then tapped Tariq on the shoulder. "Tariq do you have your ID?" She asked gently. He looked surprised for a second then reached into his jacket pocket.

"Of course I have my ID, Bianca!" Tariq replied, incredulously. "It's right he-." He broke off then pulled both of his pockets inside out; turning even paler than usual. He reached into his pants pockets and sighed, heavily. Kiera giggled lightly then summoned a small Nevermore. She whispered lightly to it and threw her arm up, launching it into the air. Tariq opened his wings and prepared to take off. Just as he lifted his wings for the first flap, Cole grabbed onto his shoulder. " Before you fly the two hours back to the school. Don't worry man. Kiera just sent one of her Nevermores to get your ID. That little raven will meet us there with your ID and everything will just fine." Cole said, reassuringly. Tariq sighed again, relaxing and folding his wings against his back. "Okay. Thank you, Kiera." he said, with a weak grin.

Kiera grinned and started walking. "Don't mention it." She looked back over her shoulder. "Actually, on second thought, do. Over and over again." She said, chuckling. Everybody laughed and then continued their conversations. Bianca and Bella were talking about shoes and dresses for the upcoming formal. Alban and Ches were arguing whether guns, swords, or gun-swords were better. Cole and Tariq were both talking about the latest episode of some show. Leaving Kiera and I to talk about... what the hell do I talk to her about?!

I looked over with the intention to talk to her about something and noticed she looked really tired. Kind of pale and shaky. Worried I slowed down and fell into step next to her. I remembered something that Cole had told me a couple of weeks ago. Kiera and Bianca's semblances were very powerful and took a lot out of them. While it would never show the use of their semblance slowly builds up mild damage to their aura and at some point, for some reason that even Atlesian doctors couldn't explain, the girls would have these fits. Nothing major, but they would become physically weak and ill. Usually given about an hour rest would have them feeling better, but that was only if they were taken care of fast. While they gave off an air of grace and power, they were both small girls who depended quite heavily on their summoning abilities.

I noticed that Bianca was looking pretty sick to. "Kiera, you feeling alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm just a little winded. Think it's about time to summon Jade?" Noticing how tired she was I agreed immediately. "Great! Hey Bianca!" She waited until Bianca turned around. "Why don't you summon Pearl? I'm sure that they would love to see each other again!" Bianca nodded, tiredly.

They both stopped and held their staffs in front of themselves as the rest of the group continued walking, engrossed in their conversations. Their staffs are mostly for support, but apparently the jewels actually boost the semblances of the girls. The red jewel on top of Crimson Regret, Kiera's staff, turned a pure black; as the pale blue jewel on Bianca's staff, Crystal Dawn, turned a milk white. Black and white mist poured off of Kiera and Bianca's bodies, respectively, and formed into a pure white Nightmare with blue markings and a pure black one with matching red markings. The Mares greeted each other snuffling at each other's manes and rubbing muzzles, before kneeling to be mounted. Bianca and Kiera climbed onto their respective mounts. Pearl looked me over before turning around and heading toward the club.

Jade stayed put and nuzzled my neck and looked into my eyes. I flinched away from the Grimms touch, but I was awestruck in the intelligence I saw in the red void of her eyes. She held my gaze for a minute, before looking over her shoulder at Kiera and whinnied. Kiera glanced past Jade's head to look at me then looked back at Jade. "Are you sure?" She asked surprised. Jade seemed to nod. Kiera shrugged "Alright."

The jewel on Keira's staff turned a deeper red instead of the normal black and a thick black smoke flowed not from Kiera, but from the jewel itself. The smoke slowly formed into a massive Stygian Stallion, the male equivalent of a Nightmare. He huffed and reared. I backed away from him as he slammed back down to the ground cracking the cobblestones. I noticed that his hooves burned the stone, leaving hoof prints melted into the stone. The Stygian must have been at least eight foot tall and stared down at me. I saw his eyes widen as he met my eyes.

"His name is Dugal. He is the strongest Stygian I have ever met, but he is too powerful and hard-headed for me to ride." Kiera said. I barely noticed. I was to busy staring into the crimson pools of Dugal's eyes. In those pools I saw anger, pride, and a strength that few could match, but deep in those eyes were fear and sadness. Memories of human hatred and the pain caused by that hatred, swirled in the depths of his eyes. Still staring into his eyes, I reached a hand slowly toward him, trying to keep my own memories at bay. Dugal's ears pricked up at the sudden movement and I watched his eyes, ready to retreat. Suddenly he closed his eyes and lowered his head; allowing me to stroke his mane, his muzzle, the bone plate that grew into a jagged spear-like horn in between his eyes. He nickered softly and it almost looked like he was smiling as I started rubbing his neck. My face lit up with a grin as I noticed the fear in his eyes fade; replaced with joy.

"Well it's decided then!" Kiera said, chirpily. "Here you go!" she said tossing me a small box. I opened it and found a necklace and a small leather oval. "That will allow you to call Dugal by yourself and the leather is his saddle. Put your finger on it and wait for it to become ice cold. Then place it on Dugal's back. Okay?" Kiera said quickly.

I glanced at Dugal and he seemed to shrug. " Um, are you sure this is alright? I mean I... uh." I said. "You're giving me, Dugal?" Kiera smiled. She tapped lightly on Jade's flank with her foot and Jade turned and began walking away. "It's up to you." She called as she led Jade back to the others. I put on the necklace, then placed my finger on the leather and waited. After a minute my entire hand felt like it was about to fall off, so I placed it on Dugal's back. Suddenly, the leather expanded, warped, and changed until it was a dark red leather saddle fit perfectly to Dugal. I flapped my wings to get up onto Dugal's back and found that the saddle fit perfectly to my body. "Cool." I grinned. Dugal whinnied and I realized that everybody was way farther ahead.

"Alright Dugal let's see what you can dooo!" I cried as he burst into a gallop. His massive body thundered down the road leaving smoking tracks in the stone and within minutes we caught up to the group. I pulled on his mane and he reared up, letting out a happy whinny and successfully spooking Bella, Cole, and Tariq. Bella and Tariq both stared awestruck up at me. Me of all people riding a Grimm! Tariq motioned that we would talk later.

"Is that Dugal?!" Cole yelled. "Yep! He likes Leila!" Cole looked at her skeptically. "They get along." Keira said with a shrug. Alban and Bianca glanced back as they heard Dugal's heavy footsteps on the flagstones. Pearl also heard Dugal and reared as she spun around, almost throwing Bianca until Alban grabbed onto her mane and pulled her back down. Dugal made a groaning sound and looked over his shoulder at me. I could have sworn it was the same sound and look I gave Bella whenever Ches or Tariq became annoying. Pearl stomped her hooves and swung her horn in front of her, her cold blue eyes narrowed in anger.

I was shocked at the display of anger from what had seemed like a docile creature. "Kiera? What is with her?" I asked, as Kiera & Jade sidled up next us. Kiera rolled her eyes. "Oh, Pearl is just being a drama queen because when they were true Grimm, Dugal's herd attacked hers and Dugal himself killed her, "mate". Even though Grimm don't actually mate!" She said loudly. Pearl whinnied angrily in response. Dugal just shook his head and looked back at me again, almost like he was saying "See?! She's crazy!".

Pearl suddenly turned and started trotting away. Jade and Dugal both sighed. Every once and awhile, Pearl looked back and glared angrily at Dugal. I looked at the hate in Pearls eyes and looked back at Dugal's uncaring eyes. "Dugal." He looked back at me. "Why don't you apologize." His eyes actually widened and he stopped walking. "Oh don't tell me a big, strong Stygian like yourself is scared of that little Mare?" I said teasing him. Jade nickered softly. Dugal whinnied and Jade let out a loud whinny in return, which kinda sounded like laughter. I flicked his ear deciding that whatever he had said was not nice. Dugal nickered softly in response. "Come on, big guy, let's go apologize." I said. He snorted loudly and lowered his head as if to say "Fine"; then he sped up so that soon, with his long gait, we overtook Bianca and Pearl. At the sound of approaching hooves Bianca looked over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad someone could get that beast under control." She said, angrily. "Hey! It's not his fault, that Pearl is holding a grudge! Plus he's not under my control. We are equals!" I said, defensively. Bianca scoffed and turned back around again. Dugal looked over his shoulder at me again; as if to say "See what I mean?" I shrugged and waved my hand signaling him to go on and apologize. Dugal looked over toward Pearl and started communicating in, well I guess horse, or whatever; lots of neighing and other horse sounds. Pearl actually stopped for a minute as he continued. Then he bowed slightly bending his head and one of his legs to be, well not lower than her, but as close as he could get, since he was about a two or three feet taller. She tapped her horn against his and he stood back up. Then we all continued walking in silence.

Finally we arrived at the Vytal Sword. We sent the horses back to wherever they go and Tariq retrieved his ID from Keira's Nevermore, to whose credit was waiting at the club when we arrived. The front of the building was a huge pair of warehouse doors with a security team ,wearing matching black and red suits, standing in front checking ID's and dealing with the occasional drunken troublemaker. A pair of twin girls walked past us. "Look, Miltia, more of the rabble!" One said to the other on their way by.

"Awww! That's cute! She thinks her t-shirt and vest make her attractive." It took me a second to realize that they were talking about my black t-shirt, that may have been a size or two smaller than I am in order to show off, and new crimson and purple vest. I mean I am a good size, but when you go out to a club; it's go big or go home! Er, anyway my face turned as red as my eyes in embarrassment. I felt my fangs slide down from their place in my gums as I started to go after them. As I stalked toward the pair I noticed all of the security guards draw their weapons at the same time. Ches and Bella grabbed my arm. "It's not worth it," he said shaking his head. "Eyes on the prize girl! We're almost inside!" Bella said. I sighed. "Fine." The girls laughed before walking straight in. The guards sheathed and or holstered their weapons and checked all of our ID's before waving us inside. Finally, after about three months of waiting, we entered the Vytal Sword.

The place was built from the shell of a huge warehouse, so walking in we had to pause in awe. One huge bar and dance floor dominated the right side of the building, and I happened to notice the twins from earlier sitting down with another girl with pink and brown hair inside the VIP area near the dance floor. The new girl seemed to be eating a massive bowl of Neapolitan ice cream without regard toward brain freeze. Counters selling more drinks and food filled the walls and alcoves, six large arenas surround a miniature version of the Vytal Festival Stadium, with two small floating arenas orbiting around its top. Each arena had a forcefield protecting the audience from any possible projectiles.

We all just stared, even Alban was shocked. Then, a huge boom resounded through the air; as a cloud of dust rose from the main arena. We ran over as fast as we could, flashing our ID's at any person who tried to stop us. Just as we entered, another explosion rocked the stadium, and the crowd cheered. Through the cloud of dust we saw flashes of color and every now and then I hear this weird droning sound.

Suddenly, a girl erupted from the cloud. Wielding a huge chainswords in each hand, the girl used her forearm to move a strand of her blonde hair from her face. The dust cloud cleared and her opponent, a huge rock golem, stepped forward. I glanced around and quickly noticed a young boy being protected by the rest of his team, just sitting there on the ground, with a brown aura boys golem swung at the girl repeatedly. She dodged each one dancing and skipping out of it's path. With a grin she swung her chainswords at the rock skin, just to have the blades break on impact. Her grin immediately dropped to a frown.

She back flipped and flipped open the blade sections of her swords. With a serious look on her face she pulled a pair of chainsaw blades from somewhere in her large red trench coat and quickly attached them to her blades, before flipping the blades closed again.

The girl just started giggling, despite how bubbly and cheerful it was, her laugh sent chills down my spine. Her's was the giggle of someone who should probably be in an insane asylum. Someone who could look death in the face and just laugh, because they've seen worse. This was Lavender Osiria, the co-captain of Team MLLO, one of the best teams currently at Beacon Academy.

Still giggling she called out "Hey! Melody! Can you deal with this? Don't want to dull my blades again! It took nearly a week to replace them the last time!" She chuckled, dancing away from the fist of the creature as it impacted where she had been standing not two seconds ago. Then, the golem's head exploded. It fell to it's knees before falling over. As it crashed down a girl with pink hair in a pink dress wielding a huge mace jumped off and landed next to Lavender.

"That good enough?" The girl said huffing. "Of course, Little One, that is perfect!" Lavender retorted, smiling wildly. "Would you two stop chatting and get over here!? These guys are being difficult." Another girl yelled. "Orchid Sapphir." Ches and Tariq muttered. Orchid was one of the few students who was capable without a team at her back. At nineteen years old she had been teamless her entire time at Beacon, rumor had it that the first mission she went on with her team they were all killed, except for Orchid, herself. She had gone teamless since then. Then, in her third year at Beacon, Lavender Osiria, Melody Rose, and Lily Bengal had come to Beacon.

Lavender had her on her back within five minutes. So she joined them, forming Team MLLO. She would be at Beacon for four more years until her team graduated. Her strength, body, and prowess had brought her fame all across Remnant and made her the heartthrob of practically every teenage male in the world. She was actually the Pumpkin Pete mascot until this chick called Pyrrha Nikos became famous and got the job. She seems alright but her weapon is so cool! She uses a double bladed scythe! One blade on either end of the huge handle. It doesn't turn into anything, but the way she uses it? Oh! My! God! So cool!

Lavender and Melody both gasped "You need help?!" Orchid paused. "Nope!" She yelled, grinning. She spun her weapon Sapphire Wind above her head and activated her semblance, Whirlwind. She quickly became a silver and blue hurricane whirling toward the opposing team. As she got closer, the other team was pulled into her whirlwind and spun rapidly in it until, suddenly, they were sent flying directly into the force field in front of us. "Ouch." Cole winced as we watched the team flop down to the ground. Before they could get back up, four shots rang out one after another. The opposing team was suddenly slammed into the opposite wall by four black and orange tendrils. The tendrils retreated as their victims slumped to the ground; collapsing into the form of a rifle in the hands of Team MLLO's final member, Lily Bengal. The bell declaring the fight over rang and Team MLLO basked in the cheers of the audience as their opponents were quickly pulled out of the ring.

The audience roared, overjoyed by the fantastic match they had just witnessed, so loud they almost drowned out the first scream. Almost. Suddenly, shots rang out from the front of the building. Instantly, every single Huntsman and Huntress charged toward the front of the building, moving as fast as possible. Tariq and I took to the air, while Ches and Bella evaporated through the crowds of people rushing away from the sounds of battle. I saw Team MLLO charge toward the wall of the stadium and Melody smash through the wall with a single swing.

Together we rushed for the front of the building, where all the screams and gunfire seemed to be going on.

We all arrived in a warzone.


End file.
